love at a hot spring
by xxxicecreamluvxxx
Summary: so team hebi went to the hot springs, THE SAME DAY SAKURA GOES! what will bloom? love or hate? sasusaku. and sasuke's a bit out of character.


olloh! this is my like idk 3rd story ever so no meanies pwease! R&R and stuff so like yeah.

i dont own Naruto! if i did Sasuke would love Sakura! and Naruto would be going out with Hinata!

\(^.^)/ \./ |(O_O)| \(T^T)\ /(T^T)/

"oh come on sasuke, dont be uptight and boring." karin asked and tried to be sexy - but failed miserably. how did she even get into the men's side of the hot springs?

"oi sasuke, check it out!" suigetsu said in a hushed voice. i raised an eyebrow and walked over to him only to find out hes spying on girls. i rolled my eyes and was about to go and change when i heard a familiar voice but i just couldn't figure who it belonged too.

"wow, pink hair! that's new." suigetsu commented and i knew exactly who it was. i mean who else would have pink hair?

i walked over and sure enough she was in the water with her back to me. her friends were around her too. i recognized Ino with her hair still in a ponytail and Tenten still had the two buns on her head. and Hinata's hair was tied up in a bun on the top of her head with a few stray pieces covering her hair.

"oi, forehead? wouldn't Tsunade know if we left or not?" ino asked her but sakura meerly scoffed.

"if she wants me she can come get me. im done with that village. im going to see my dad and uncle soon." she told her and i was shocked.

_done with the village? did she leave konoha? why? _i thought but was pulled out by tenten's voice.

"who first?" she asked and sakura shrugged. she turned around and rested her arms on the side of the spring with her head cushioned in the middle. her position gave me a good view of her face. still flawless with her porcelain skin and emerald orbs.

Karin walked up to see what the big deal was and instantly glared at sakura. i rolled my eyes at her and continued to listen.

"i don't know, whoever comes first i guess. i wouldn't mind seeing my uncle again though" she admitted and the 3 girls behind her looked at each other before staring at sakura again. there was a long silence before hinata spoke.

"but sakura-chan, what about sasuke?" she asked and i stared at her.

_what about me? _i was curious as to why my name was brought up.

"what about him? i can see my uncle if i want to and he cant stop me. plus im not even sure if he's alive anyways. for all i know sasuke might off killed him. you know revenge can make you blind. well thats what itachi keeps telling me." she said and my eyes widened even more **(a/n a lot of wide eyes from him dont cha think?)**

"hmm, who do you think would win? itachi or sasuke?" tenten asked and sakura looked at the sky before speaking.

"i dont know. nor do i care. but if the idiot wants to risk it, he can." she said and i was confused

_she knows my brother? and whos the idiot? him or me? and whats she doing with my brother?! _sasuke thought.

"hey! since were comparing itachi and sasuke i want to ask a question!" ino shouted and sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed a bottle of water before bringing it to her lips and consuming some. she made a gesture towards ino telling her she could continue while sakura drank her drink.

"ok, who do you think has a bigger dick?" ino asked in an innocent voice. i nearly fell back in surprise at her question and i mustn't of been the only one because Karin and Suigetsu looked shocked. well suigetsu was trying not to laugh and Karin was blushing.

tenten was yelling at ino while holding an unconscious hinata in her arms and sakura was coughing up her drink. after she finished sakura looked at ino like she was orochimarus daughter.

"YOU PIG WHAT KIND OF STUPID QUESTION IS THAT!?" she demanded to know and ino only shrugged her shoulder.

"uh, i dun know! it was a question i used to think when itachi was with us. and plus im sure you want to know" she teased and sakura rolled her eyes before grabbing a nearby towel and covering herself (while still in the pool. she wrapped it around her chest and when she stands up she lets it fall down and cover the rest of her body)

"hey forehead! why are you getting out?" ino asked and sakura walked over to the wall opposite to sasuke's and punched it.

"JIRAIYA YOU PERVE! FUCK OFF!" she screamed at the white haired sannin who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"tsunade made an exact replica of herself! your temper, your strength, your boobs, EVERYTHING!" he exclaimed and his words recieved him a punch in the face which sent him flying through the streets.

"hey i wanna show you something!" she said as if everything that just happend didnt.

"sure" they all said in union and sakura closed her eyes and when she opened them they were scarlet red with 3 small swirls surrounding the pupil.

_she has the sharingan? WTF!?_

"hey sasuke i thought you said you, youre brother and someone else are the only uchihas left" suigetsu question but i didnt look at him. i was too busy looking at sakura. but i still answered.

"we are." i informed him. and before suigetsu could say anything ino started talking.

"forehead we already know you collected the sharingan!" she informed her.

_collected?_

"i wasnt showing you three. i was showing the other three" she said and glared at my hiding spot.

_she knew? how?_

"sasuke get the fuck out her and stop being a pervert!" she commanded and i frowned

_she used to be so cheery. what happend?_

"how did you know?" i asked and she glared at me.

"im not an idiot you doche! what the fuck are you doing _here_?! of all fucking places it had to be where im at! dont it you, fucktard!?" her words shocking me. she knew such colorful language.

"sakura you spend way to much time with hidan..." tenten said and she only waved her hand carelessly.

"what are you doing here?" she asked and i only looked at her.

she sure has grown. her chest is bigger and shes got more curves.

"how do you have the sharingan?" i asked and she rolled her eyes.

"my kekkei genkai copies other jutsu, even other kekkei genkais. now answer, why are you here?" she demanded to know.

"relaxing." i told her and she grabbed her bag from a seat and started grumbling about horny men and big big swords with a lot of blood.

"wheres orochimaru?" she suddenly asked and i raised an eyebrow.

"why do you wanna know?" i asked and she glared towards me.

"i want to see my uncle." she said and my eyes widened...again

"orochimaru has a niece?" suigetsu asked and sakura looked at him.

"hey! are you suigetsu hozuki?" she asked him and he nodded.

"good. listen here. you touch my sword and ill cut your arm off got it?" she asked and he grinned at him.

"why would i want your sword? it probably doesnt compare to my executioners blade." he said and grabbed his sword and showed it off.

"please! sammy would eat your sword for breakfast!" she gloated and suigetsu only chuckled at her words.

"sammy? why sammy?" he asked and she smirked.

"sammy is short for samehada, fishstick." she said and suigetsu stopped chuckling and stared at her with wide eyes.

"y-you own s-sameh..." he couldnt even finish his sentence cause he fainted.

"yeah i own her. shes amazing!" she cheered and turned towards me.

"you gonna tell me where my uncle is?" she asked and i looked at her.

"hes in hell." i bluntly said. instead of seeing a river of tears i saw an emotionless face.

"hmm. fine i guess im going to see my dad then." she said and went to go change. i was a bit shocked. shes changed, no tears no happiness, nothing. was it my fault? wait... why do i care? suddenly ino voice snapped be out of my thoughts.

"shes changed you know. because of you." ino told me and i looked at her. so it was me.

"she trained hard for 5 years. collapsing over from chakra deplishion. always going to the hospital to heal people when she had no missions. she wasnt the same. she became stronger. too strong that the council tried to make her a weapon. so she left. and we didnt want to lose her so we went with her." her words shocking me.

"she really did love you. she tried everything. she begged and cried. and you knocked her out and left her on a bench." tenten said "and now you regret everything dont you."

"no. i dont regret it. if i hadnt left she would still be weak. she would be broken because i cant love." i told her and she only shook her head.

"no. your not a robot. your not emotionless." hinata spoke this time "anger. thats an emotion you have. which means you have others, other emotion's youre to scared of to let out. she wants to heal you. well she wanted. im not sure anymore. i think she still loves you." hinata suprisingly said.

"im too late." i assured her

"no. you just think you are. your not. stop dwelling in the past sasuke. maybe she could tell you the truth about youre clan. you should start living your life to the fullest. you only live once you know." hinata said and i nodded my head and walked in the direction sakura walked in.

_**sakuras pov**_

jerk.

how come i had to meet him. hes a bastard. with his stupid dark eyes that i cant help but look into. or his stupid chicken-ass hair that looks so soft. or his stupid arrogant attitude that gets me so worked up!

...fuck.

"why did i fall in love with you sasuke-kun?" i asked myself.

"because im devilishly handsome?" a deep husky voice said. i turned around to see sasuke uchiha smirking at me.

"you and youre pride - or should i say ego?" i asked with a smirk. he looked at me and shook his head.

"still annoying i see" he said and but my smirk didnt leave.

"still got a stick shoved up your ass i see." i said and laughed when he glared at him.

"you really dont wanna make me angry, sakura" he warned and i poked my tongue out at him.

"bite me, chicken-ass" i said and smiled but i guess i failed to see the twinkle of mischief in his eyes because, before i knew it he bit my neck. i gasped in surprise and tried to push him away which worked.

"WHAT ARE YOU A VAMPIRE?!" i asked him and he chuckled in amusement.

"what? you said to bite you so i bit you." he said with a smirk.

"stupid chicken butt freak of nature, needs to check himself before i kick him to the curb" i mumbled under my breath hoping he didnt hear anything.

sadly for me, god wanted to fuck with me.

"aww you hurt me. i thought you loved me sakuwa! you break my heart" he said in a baby tone and i laughed.

"YOU HAVE A HEART? BWAHAHAHA LIES LIES THE LOT OF THEM!" i said and he only glared at me.

"pink bitch" he mumbled and i smacked him upside the head.

"shut up, asshole." i warned

"i thought you only hit naruto." he moaned and i giggled.

"if only he could see us right now" i told him and laughed at sasuke's expression.

"the dobe died?" he suddenly asked and i realized my mistake.

"no i mean, hes in konoha. probably wondering when im coming back." i said with a hint of sadness.

"well...you could help me...you know... then the both of us could go home" he said and i shook my head.

"im not helping you kill youre brother for something he had no control of." i said before putting my hand over my mouth. his eyes turned red and i knew i was fucked.

"what do you mean no control? he killed my clan!" he screamed and i decided to come clean.

"youre brother was blackmailed into killing them. danzo made him. if he didnt kill them then he would kill you." i told the shocked uchiha and once he was back to normal i continued.

"BUT sarutobi asked if itachi could join akatsuki to get information for konoha and he said yes cause akatsuki wanted to destroy konoha! but they dont anymore so youre brother is aloud back...so..." i trailed off i dont know what to do now.

i looked over at sasuke and seen him staring at me. it was kinda uncomfortable having your crush stare at you. then he got up and walked by the door and asked me if i was coming.

"where?" i asked and he rolled his eyes

"you dont think youre having my kids here do you? no, now hurry up. konoha isnt just down the road you know" he said and walked out leaving me completely shocked.

"wait...did he just say? OH FUCK TO THE NO!" i said after about 3 minutes and stormed out to see karin glaring at me with tears flowing down her cheeks a laughing suigetsu and 3 happy kunoichi's. but i failed to see sasuke.

"where is he?" i demanded to know and the group pulled apart to see sasuke. DOWN ON ONE KNEE?

"da fuck?" i asked and he just rolled his eyes.

"can i just give her the ring? im not good with this whole romance crap." he said and i smirked.

"ill say no if you dont do it properly" i teased and he smirked.

"ok" he said and got up and i smirked.

"see karin. sasuke's still single!" i assured her and she ran and glomped sasuke. well she tried to glomp sasuke but he moved out of the way just in time, which led karin on the ground in agony and sakura on the ground holding her sides while laughing.

"bwahaha take that you whore!" i cheered but then squealed when sasuke picked me up bridal style.

"sakura haruno. theres no one id rather marry than you. would you do me the honor and becoming uchiha sakura?" he suddenly asked while putting me down.

i grinned and turned to face him.

"no." i said and i swear his breathing stopped. "BUT if you can catch me maybe ill say yes" i said and ran ahead of everyone.

sasuke chuckled and ran after her while leaving the rest of the group in their dust. and they couldve sworn they seen a glimpse of the new sasuke and the old sakura ahead of them running of into the woods.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

i know i rushed the ending! but i dont know how to end stories properly! :'( anyways R&R pwetty pwease!


End file.
